Turning Away
by Dreamless Heart
Summary: You turned away from me, then you wanted me back. How many times have you said sorry? Oh thats right, never.
1. Chapter 1

**Turning Away**

* * *

><p><strong>ღ ღSometimes you just have to smile, pretend everything's okay, hold back the tears and just walk away... ღ ღ<strong>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : I do not own any part of Gakuen Alice but I will keep wishing on the shooting star.<p>

* * *

><p>2 years past. 2 years away from Gakuen Alice, away from everyone. Away from a certain brown haired girl. It's been 2 years since Mikan saw anyone. It's been 2 years since Natsume saw Mikan. The only person who stayed in contact with Mikan was Imai Hotaru. Have you even seen Natsume jealous? No? Well he is. Jealous of Hotaru, the genius scary blackmailer. Maybe it was hope that let them see each other. But it was fate that brought them together.<p>

" Idiot get of the bed, eat, and stop sitting around doing nothing all day." Hotaru said to her roommate. " Hotaruuu!" Mikan whined like she was still a 10 year old. " Shut up, I expect you to get a job." Hotaru said annoyed. " I will not have anyone sleep under my house with no payment, it has been 2 years you been here, some people would think you have no life!" Hotaru said pissed. " Awwiee." Mikan said whinning. " Im sorry!" Mikan said apolizing. " I will get a job soon!" she finished. " Not soon, now." Hotaru said. " And to make sure you will, you have 1 week, a job or move out." Hotaru said before turning away.

There it was, the same gesture that Natsume had given her. He turned away. From her, her love, and her life. He didn't want her. He probably wouldn't even remember her. So who was she to get so concerned over something that happened 2 years ago. Natsume had someone else, someone famous, someone beautiful, and who was she to compare? Yet who was she to know that his true love belong to another.

Time passes quick, it was a fact. Another fact was Luna Koizumi, Natsume's on screen girlfriend had died in an accident. She was riding a plane to Hawaii for a monthly vacation when the plane had crashed landed and half the people died. But Mikan couldn't help but smile to herself. There wasn't one person in this world one was perfect, and Mikan certainly wasn't even near perfection. She still laughed at others, smiled about trouble, and did say things she wasn't absoluty happy about.

But either way she couldn't help but smile when she was invited to Hyuuga's Production, A Night In The Moonfall. Staring you very own sexy Natsume Hyuuga. The production was going to be based on a boy who was arrogent, foolish, cocky, and couldn't see other's point of view. He was used to being the leader but when he met a young out-going girl who so happened to deny his wish, he feels she insulted his pride. He was going to get her, cause he got what he wanted.

Well it was obvious that the main girl role was going to be casted out to Luna. But since she was gone, Natsume's Father looked up the backgrounds on old classmates who had a bond with Natsume and Mikan was the perfect match. The only girl Natsume thought about. The only thing that kept him from resenting Alice Acadamy, the reason he didn't let himself get killed. Natsume was slighty glad she was coming, and he wanted to see how muched his polka dots had changed.

Maybe it was the fact that rich people had better lives, maybe it was because famous people had it all, and maybe it was just Natsume. The arrival at Hyuuga's Production was glamous, breath-taking, beauty. For the first time in a long time Natsume put on a smile as he peered through his window. Sakura Mikan has arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you think? Good, bad, okay? Leave a review and see you later !<strong>

**Animelover790**


	2. Chapter 2

**Turning Away**

* * *

><p><strong>ღ ღSometimes you just have to smile, pretend everything's okay, hold back the tears and just walk away... ღ ღ<strong>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : I do not own any part of Gakuen Alice but I will keep wishing on the shooting star.<p>

* * *

><p>Mikan slowly entered the giantic building. Her gaze went all around the room taking in everything. All the furnatures looked so valuable, the hallway was huge, and all the studios were so easy to get lost in. But no studio compared to the way her eyes stared at a tall figure. The person had raven hair, wore a T-Shirt and casual jeans. But the way he wore them was so... undesribable. " No." She told herself. " I will not fall for anyone but Natsume even if he broke my heart." Mikan reminded her thoughts. Yet when the person turned around, she knew that she wasn't allowed to love him. But who else could have the same beautiful crimson eyes. No other than Hyuuga Natsume.<p>

" Polka." Natsume said glancing at the girl in front of her. Mikan looked up and almost yelled at him for using the same nickname over the past years. " Damn you Natsume." Mikan said smiling. " Hn."

" Sakura Mikan please report to Studio 4V, I repeat Sakura Mikan please report to Studio 4V." someone said over the speakers. " Oh noo." Mikan said whining. " I'm going to get lost!" Mikan said pouting. Natsume turned to the loud whining girl and hid a smile. " Yea yea shut your whining and come." Natsume said. Mikan flashed a big smile gathering her stuff. " Damn Damn, this is going to be six fucking long months." Natsume said to himself.

" Ah Natsume, it seems you came willing to!" The gay director said. Mikan listen to the way he talked and in one look, bingo! " Narumi-sensei?" Mikan said sounding slighty horrified. " Mikan-chan! What a delightful encounter!" Narumi said. " For you." mumbled Natsume. " Now now don't be mean Natsume-kun" Narumi said whining just as Mikan had done.

At that time all talking silenced. Mr. Hyuuga has arrived.

* * *

><p>" I assume everything is ready for filming?" Mr. Hyuuga questioned. " Yes sir!" came echos of the same answer. " Very good." Mr Hyuuga said nodding. " Sakura Mikan, Come with me for your script." Mr Hyuuga said gesturing to Mikan. " Yes sir." Mikan said following.<p>

Mr. Hyuuga handed her a script labled Mikan Sakura. Mikan looked it over amazed my the details and roles each character had. Here charater in, A Night In The Moonfall, was Akane Kisashi. Natsume was Daichi Harude. Other roles included assains, blackmailers, and traitors. It was all so well-planned. She went out quickly for the first take.

A Night In The Moonfall Scene 1 Take 1

" No?" questioned Daichi. " No." Akane said holding her ground. " I will not go out with a cocky fool." Akane said glaring. " I will be back, Harude Daichi always gets what he wants." Daichi said pissed.

" Maybe, but I know one thing you won't get though. Me" Akane said firmly walking away. " Damn you Akane Kisashi, I will be back." Daichi said to himself.

" Cut!"

" Perfect." Mr Hyuuga said impressed.

" Thank you!" everyone said as they gathered their stuff and left.

* * *

><p>" Mikan, I am very impressed." Mr. Hyuuga said to her stopping by her room. " Thank you so much!" Mikan said grinning. As soon as the older Hyuuga left Mikan took the time to take in her room. The room was plastered with elgant gold and shaded with the hint silver. It was designed to look like the sky and grass. The bed was jsut simply a pleasure to sleep in, and the clothes provided was luxorious.<p>

Mikan was glad to be here. She made many friends here, and saw some of her old ones. But the top reason would've been Natsume.

No. She couldn't think like that. Natsume Hyuuga was not hers.

Never was. He never wanted to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you enjoyed! Thanks to the people who favorited this story, and thanks for the encouraging review, and many thanks to those who took their time to read this! <strong>

**I changed my pen name so,**

**Until Next Time.**

**Loveable Angel ( Animelover790 )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Turning Away**

* * *

><p><strong>ღ ღSometimes you just have to smile, pretend everything's okay, hold back the tears and just walk away... ღ ღ<strong>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : I do not own any part of Gakuen Alice but I will keep wishing on the shooting star.<p>

A/N : Thank you for taking the time to review ! Pinkpocket23's review really helped make me smile :D Thank you so very much!

* * *

><p>Mikan read the same book over and over again. Unbroken. It represented the quote, " True love is like a broken mirror, it's better to leave it then get yourself hurt trying to fix it." But the boy character had told Tiffany he changed. He was no longer the playboy he used to be. No longer the person who played with people's feelings. Mikan could just yell out, " Liar." He reminded her of Natsume. Mikan could feel herself crying. " If loving you is wrong, then I don't wanna be right." Mikan said tears shrieking down her eyes.<p>

Natsume saw everything through the open crack at her door. Though it was only a small crack, Natsume was a trainned assain and therefore learned the ropes of using everything to its full potiental. He could see her crying and the words that she said hurted even the cold Black Cat. " I'm sorry Mikan." Natsume said walking off. He couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth.

Mikan wiped the tears from her eyes put on a bright smile and she got ready for the second part of the play. She got to see Natsume everyday, what else could she ask for? She quickly fixed herself up, if anyone saw her like this it wouldn't be pretty. She couldn't just cry whenever she wanted. Everyone is sad one point in life. She couldn't let this bring her down. But before she took the step out the door she couldn't stop the tears that fell. " Turn my back against the door, not going to try anymore, nothing left to lose." Mikan sang. She sat crying her back against the door.

After half a hour of long silent crying Mikan finally found the ability to get up and out. " Mikann-chann!" Narumi said hugging her till she choked.

" A-ackk." Mikan said pointing towards his hands.

" Sowwie~su!" Narumi said quickly removing them.

" It's fine!" Mikan said smiling running off to get an snack.

It was then she saw it. It, which almost made her drop her snack and run off crying.

As she did she ran straight into the bathroom, hid herself in an stall until the end of the day was over. She wouldn't go out, dispite all the people looking for her.

And Mikan sure the hell wasn't staying here anymore. She was going back home next week.

Since Natsume Hyuuga had a new girlfriend.

She was right, Natsume never ever wanted her. What was the point?


End file.
